A Rogan Christmas Story
by QueenofOld
Summary: Fluff and lemon abound in this sugary sweet holiday story that chronicles how Logan and Marie spend their Christmases together over the span of several years. Happy Holidays ROGANers!
1. Rogan's First Christmas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing.**

**OK folks! I know I have some unfinished pieces in the works and I am so sorry! I will do my best to get back to those, but I was in need of a break away from the angst during my favorite time of year (I LOVE Christmas). This is all lemon/all fluff and all ROGAN.**

**This story will take place after the first X Men movie, then continue on under the belief that X Men 2 and X Men 3 never happened. There will be cutesy little Rogan moments, plenty of sex and there WILL be a Rogan baby in this, so just be prepared. **

**Each chapter will cover how Logan and Marie spend a specific Christmas together.  
**

* * *

Logan leaned against the door frame of the large great room as children scurried about, carrying lights and ornaments to the large tree that towered in the center of the room. His eyes fell upon Marie, who sat in the corner with her arms crossed across her chest.

It was her first Christmas since the Liberty Island incident, and, no doubt, her first Christmas away from home. She looked downright miserable as the merriment around her ensued.

He couldn't blame her. With him and Magneto in her head and parents who'd abandoned her, she was on track to have the worst Holiday season ever.

Logan pushed off of the door frame and walked over to her. He knew she felt him standing over her, but she refused to speak.

He sat down next to her and sighed, "So who are you supposed to be? Ebeneezer Scrooge? You hate Christmas or somethin'?"

Marie glanced up and favored him with a brief eye roll before she looked back down at her lap, "I actually happen to like this time of year very much...I love Christmas..."

"So what's the problem?"

She let out a breath and stood to brush past him, "Nothin'..."

Logan groaned and followed her to the front doorstep. He had promised her he would take care of her...and recently, that included her emotional state.

The air was cold and it looked like it would snow soon. The mansion was set for a perfect, picturesque white Christmas.

He sat down next to her, "Come on, kid...either quit your poutin' or talk. You're ruining the mood around here."

Marie looked at him and bit her bottom lip, "You'll think it's stupid."

Logan pulled out his cigar and lit it, "Try me."

She stared out over the expansive lawn and shrugged, "Christmas has always been my favorite time of year...it was always special at home. The tree, the family, the opening of the presents...I guess all this is just a rude awakening that I'll never have that big family Christmas ever again..."

"Don't think like that, kid. You'll have that again."

Marie laughed bitterly, "Yeah. Me and my poisonous skin...I'll be surrounded by plenty of people."

Logan shrugged, "Chuck says you might be able to control it one day."

"I know this is the season of perpetual hope and all, but even you shouldn't sound that ridiculously optimistic."

He blew some smoke out of his mouth, "When did you become such a downer?"

She smirked, "When I absorbed your personality." Logan let out a small grunt as she stood, "Thanks for talkin' to me. I'll try not to keep bringin' everyone down."

He put a hand on the opposite side of the door frame to keep her from entering. Logan looked down into her sad, brown eyes, "It'll be alright, darlin'...you'll have the Christmas you deserve."

Marie's eyes were full of beautiful, bright hope for a full five seconds before her shoulders slumped again and she allowed the feelings of uncertainty and doubt to take over her mind. She sighed, "Thanks Logan..."

* * *

Logan sat at the kitchen island, almost frantically flipping through a Target catalog, "Ro...how many shopping days til Christmas?"

The weather witch put down her mug of tea and furrowed her eyebrows, "Five...why?"

He mumbled something inaudible before groaning and looking back down at the book as he continued to flip through the pages.

She leaned forward, "What are you doing?"

Logan looked up at her, "Shopping..."

Storm almost felt the need to repress a giggle, "For whom?"

He folded the catalog up and shoved it into his leather jacket pocket, "You always this nosey, Ro? Need to stop hangin' with Scooter."

Logan left her with a perplexed look on her face, which she soon dropped. Everyone knew how much of an ornery bastard Logan could be. Why should Christmas be any different?

Logan went out late that night and didn't return until the early morning hours, much to Marie's confusion and disappointment. Bobby, Kitty and most of the other children had gone home for the holiday and she was feeling more alone than ever.

She figured Logan had disappeared into some seedy bar to pick up a red head that reminded him of Jean. She didn't blame him though. She was just the kid he took care of. What kind of loser would want to end up stuck at a school, night after night with just a teenager to talk to?

For the next several nights, she went to his room at about to same time to see if he might be interested in watching a movie or hanging out, since she was pathetic and lonely...but he was missing every night.

On Christmas Eve, Logan surprised her by staying home and participating in the Christmas festivities around the mansion. The professor threw a party for the staff and the handful of unfortunate children whose parents had banned them from ever coming home again. The party included plenty of food, drink, movies, stories and fun.

While some of the children watched a marathon of classic Christmas specials, Peter, John and Jubilee were playing a rather involved game of Monopoly while most of the staff were sitting in the kitchen, laughing and sipping on spiked egg nog and mulled wine.

Logan declined both seasonal drinks in favor of his personally purchased six pack of Molson's. He glanced at his watch and sighed before leaving the kitchen to head just across to the hall where the children were. He couldn't take much more of Scott and Jean's tipsy schmoozing and he was practically vibrating in excitement over the Christmas surprise he had planned for Marie.

He knew she, and everyone else, must've been wondering where he was during the past few nights, but his little talk with Marie those few days ago made him feel bad for her. She was the only soft spot in his hard, prickly life and he was determined to make sure she remained that way by giving her a reason to smile and keeping her hope and innocence alive.

Logan watched her as she sat with one of the younger children on her lap, watching 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'. That young kid was one of the only ones unafraid of Rogue's life absorbing skin. She'd arrived after being abandoned by her family and immediately clung to Marie as if she'd adopted her like some sort of surrogate mother.

Logan couldn't blame the kid. Marie had a good heart and was a comfort to be around...no matter who you were.

He sat down in a nearby arm chair and watched her for a while before she turned her attention to him, "I thought you'd be gone tonight."

He shrugged, "It's Christmas Eve...everything's probably closed."

She gave him a satisfied smile and single nod before turning her head back to the television and the little girl sitting on her lap.

"I made my list off to Santa, Rogue! Did you?" squealed the little girl.

Marie patted the child's head with a gloved hand, "I decided to give up my Santa privileges this year so that he'd have more time to get to all you good little boys and girls."

Logan smirked. Little did she know, Santa was going to prove to be very real to Marie this year.

It was well past one in the morning by the time everyone drug themselves off to bed, leaving Logan only a few hours to put the finishing touches on Marie's Christmas surprise.

At about 6 in the morning, just before the younger kids woke up and rushed to the large tree in the great room downstairs, Logan walked to Marie's door to listen for movement.

When he heard nothing but her even breathing, he rushed back to his room and began pulling the wrapped boxes of presents and miniature Christmas tree from his closet.

For the past four nights, he'd driven to the backwoods of upstate New York to cage fight for hours to earn enough money to make her Christmas happen.

Logan had kicked ass for hours during the past several days to acquire the funds to buy her a new MP3 player, a laptop and a purse some woman at the department store told him was by a designer called "Coach"...whatever. It looked like the kid would like it, so he bought it.

He'd used his claws as scissors to cut the wrapping paper and did his best to make sure it didn't look like a two year old didn't wrap her presents. After a few tries, he got the hang of it.

He crept into her room with the miniature tree and gifts, which he promptly plugged in and began laying out. Just as he finished setting everything up, his sensitive ears picked up on the sounds of children rushing through the hallway.

Logan walked over to Marie's sleeping form and stared down at her for a few minutes before gently brushing a strand of hair off of her beautiful, sleeping face.

Just before he walked out, he took out an envelope and placed it in front of her little tree. The note inside simply read:

**_Marie,_**

**_Your mutation may have taken a lot away from you, but I'm not gonna let it take Christmas. Happy Holidays kid._**

**_Logan_**

He took one last look at her before opening the door and leaving just as quietly as he came.

Less than a half hour later, Marie jerked awake by the sound of doors slamming and children running through the halls with their new toys.

Since she always left the curtains fully closed in her room at night, her room stayed dark, even as the snow white glow of the winter sun shone down outside. That was probably why the brightness of the little Christmas tree in the corner immediately caught her attention.

In an instant, Marie had thrown the blankets off and rushed over to the presents and the letter. She'd barely had the chance to finish reading it before tears sprang from her eyes.

She brushed her teeth and quickly washed her face before running full speed down the hallway to Logan's room. As soon as he opened his door, she jumped into his arms and hugged him as tight as she could, making him emit a small "oof" sound when she landed in his arms.

He laughed and patted her back before sitting her down on her feet, "I see you opened your gifts..."

"No, I haven't yet..." she said as she quickly wiped the tears that just wouldn't stop falling from her eyes.

Logan gave her a look of surprise, "You practically tackled me with the hug, all because I set a little tree up in your room?"

Marie sniffled as she smiled, "You cared enough to do SOMETHING. You have no idea what that means to me..."

"Well, kid...you know you're the closest thing to family I got...and I know I'm-"

"You're wonderful!" she blurted before jumping into his arms again.

She broke the embrace and grabbed his arm to drag him back down to her room, "Come on...I got you something too. It's from a thrift store, but I think you're totally gonna love it."

Logan raised his eyebrows. She'd thought enough to scrape together enough money to get him a gift?

When they got to her room, she turned around and closed the door behind them. Her unopened gifts still lay in their original spots.

She grabbed a large box from underneath her bed and held it out to him, "Come on...open it."

He took the box from her and set it on the bed before tearing into the package to reveal a leather bomber jacket. It was slightly worn, but genuine and the perfect size and style for him, "Wow, kid..." He slid it on and adjusted it, "This is a great jacket...thank you."

Marie hopped up and down giddily for a second, "You really like it?"

Logan nodded as he continued to admire his new jacket before looking back at her and grabbing one of her presents, "Here."

She happily took the package and tore into the paper. Logan jumped slightly when she screamed, "A LAPTOP! Oh my god! Logan! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Marie bounced up and jumped into his arms, hugging him and simultaneously hopping up and down in excitement, "You like it, kid?"

"Like it? If I could kiss you without killing you I'd be on you like white on rice!"

All he could do at that moment was blink in an attempt to get the thought of kissing Marie out of his head. She sat back down and continued admiring the laptop before he grabbed another package, "That's not all, kid."

"My god! There's more?"

Logan was really getting the hang of this gift giving thing now. He loved knowing that the surprise and sheer happiness on her face was a result of something he'd done. Maybe the dude who had written that crap about "tis better to give than to receive" knew what he was talking about.

Her reactions to the Coach purse and MP3 player was just as excited and intense as the laptop. She was practically bouncing off the walls by the time Logan stood and laughed, "You deserve it, kid. I want you to look forward to Christmas...every year, OK? I promise I'll always try to make this time of year special for you."

Marie calmed a little and looked into his eyes, "Why would you wanna do that for me?"

"Cause...you're all I got."

She hugged him tight and sighed, "Thank you Logan...you know...you're all I got too."

"Then God help you", he chuckled.

She playfully shoved him and pursed her lips together as she stepped away, "Guess we should join the others, huh?"

Logan nodded, "You go on...I'll come down a little later. Try not to brag too much about your presents."

Marie giggled and ran a hand over the laptop, "I won't. I know not everyone in the school has a feral benefactor that looks after them."

He smirked and gently brushed his bare finger over her chin, just quick enough so that he didn't feel the pull of her skin, "Merry Christmas, darlin'."

"Merry Christmas, Logan."

* * *

**Review please! I hope to be able to add a little bit to this story as the holiday season ticks by. **


	2. A Very Harley Christmas

Logan arrived at the mansion about three days before Christmas with Marie's gifts in tow. He'd been gone for the past eight months and he was eager to get back to the mansion to spend time with her for the holidays. He'd called her weeks ago to check in, and she actually sounded afraid he would miss spending the Christmas with her, so he made plans to be back in time for the festivities.

When he walked into the mansion, the first thing he heard was his name being squealed as she bounded down the stairs and jumped into his arms for a tight hug. When she released him, he took a moment to survey her.

It felt like every time he left and came back, she'd grown another inch...and cup size...or maybe it was because she was showing more skin...either way, he was nervous that her newfound ability to control her mutation was going to leave her vulnerable to assholes who were looking to take advantage of her.

"Hey darlin'. Merry Christmas."

She smiled brightly, "Merry Christmas to you! Have a good trip?"

He nodded and shrugged a little, "Yeah, good to be on solid ground again. What's new 'round here?"

Marie smiled stupidly, "Not much..."

Logan quirked his eyebrow, "What's that look for?"

She giggled innocently, "What look?"

"The little giddy, goofball look."

"I do NOT look like a goofball!" she said as she playfully swatted him.

"Come on, Marie. You're a shitty liar."

Marie rubbed her hands together a little, "I'm just excited about your Christmas gift this year, that's all."

Logan nudged her, "I'm gonna go wash the road grime off of me. See you later?"

She nodded, "We're having a party tonight for the students that are leaving for the holiday and I need a date."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, kid...as long as I got beer."  


* * *

When he made it to the mansion great room, the kids were already dancing, eating and forming little talking groups around the room.

The smell, sights and sounds of new staff members and students he hadn't familiarized himself with distracted him, but he continued scanning the room for Marie. He almost licked his lips when his eyes came to rest on the perfect, round ass of a young woman standing across the room in a red velvet dress that clung to every curve of her body perfectly.

Logan's eyes widened in horror when the sexy vixen he'd been admiring from behind turned around to reveal that she was, in fact, his sweet little Marie.

The front of the dress was even worst than the back, showing off more cleavage than he would have deemed appropriate for her.

He rushed over to her and snatched off the leather bomber jacket he'd worn faithfully since she gave it to him the previous year, "Put this on."

Marie let out a confused giggle, "What? Why?

"You're showing...everything", he stuttered.

She let out a deep breath, making her perfect breasts heave within their inadequate restraints. That prompted Logan to put a hand over her chest and keep it hovering there to block any eyes that may attempt to look in the direction of her breasts.

Marie laughed and gently pushed his hand away, "Cut it out. People are starting to look at you."

"Well, I can guarantee they've already been looking at you. Where the hell did you get this thing?"

She did a little twirl, "You like it? Jubes helped pick it out."

He grumbled, "Of course she did."

"You're really not comfortable with this dress, are you?" she asked thoughtfully.

Logan stuttered a little, "I-I-I just know how dirty men's minds can be and I really don't want them thinking that way about you."

Marie raised her eyebrows mischievously, "Well, I do."

She walked over to the buffet table to start fixing herself a plate, leaving him there stammering her name as he followed her, "Marie..."

Marie placed some hor d'oeuvres on her plate, then sighed at the look in his eyes, "Don't gimme that look."

"I'm just worried about you, kid...you don't have much experience with-"

She turned away from the table and popped a crab puff into her mouth, "Oh boy..."

"I know this is awkward, but someone's gotta talk to you about it."

Marie held up a hand, "OK...I got it, but not here." She looked around and nodded toward a door which led to the adjacent library. He followed her and closed the door behind them, "Believe it or not, Logan, I know where babies come from."

He cringed and looked away, "Well, I know that."

"Good, then why are you being so weird about my dress?"

"You look too good in it!" he blurted as he motioned toward her body.

As Logan suppressed a barrage of curse words at himself over his stupid outburst, a deep blush spread over Marie's face. She looked down at herself and smoothed her hands over her hips, "Thanks...I guess."

"You're welcome...I guess."

After an awkward moment of silence, he took a step forward, "Marie, now that you can touch, you're the hottest, most eligible chick in this school. Every guy within a 20 mile radius would probably kill for the chance to get closer to you and I just want you to be...discerning in the type of dudes you let into your life, OK? Men can be bad, so handle with extreme caution. Always use protection."

Marie smiled softly and touched his arm, "I'll be careful, Logan...I promise, but really, I'm not as desperately sought after as you think I am."

"I find that hard to believe, darlin'."

She blushed, "You do?"

Logan shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "You know you're beautiful...inside and out."

"It's just hard to believe because I don't get much play around here. I haven't even been touched by anyone in that way...you know...since I put that kid in a coma."

He frowned, "Well, take it from me, kid. You're amazing." She smiled as he quickly brushed the back of his index finger over her chin, "You're gonna make some lucky bastard really happy one day...but before you do, I'm going to make his life a living hell."

She giggled and shook her head, "Of course you will and I thank you for that."

"You're thanking me for the fact that I intend on harassing your future boyfriends?"

Marie hugged him and laid her head against his chest as she closed her eyes and whispered, "No...I'm thanking you for caring."

He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent as he placed a hand on her head, "It's what I'm here for, kid."

That night, they hung out with the residents of the mansion at the party, doing the usual of eating, socializing and dancing. As the night wore on, the adults ushered the younger children off to bed.

Marie and Logan walked down the hallway toward his room, but Marie stopped in front of his door and bit her lip, "Are you tired?"

He gave her a half smile and nodded toward his door, "Come on in, darlin'."

When they walked in, he plopped down on the bed and motioned toward the television, "Do you wanna watch TV or somethin'?"

"Sure. You can turn it on."

Soon after the television was turned on, they started talking. They talked about everything from food to politics, but soon, the conversation died down and Marie laid on her side on the bed, tracing invisible patterns against his comforter.

She sighed, "Logan, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

Marie bit her lip and sat up a little, "Do you really want Jean?"

He looked her in the eye and exhaled, "No. She's beautiful and all, but it's really fun to get under Scott's skin and make 'im think he's gotta look over his shoulder. Jean's not really my type."

"Are you kidding? She seems like every man's type. Hell, I'd do her."

Logan's eyebrows shot up, "Wow...now that's somethin' I'd probably pay to see...IF you were a stranger."

Marie laughed aloud and shoved him, "But you wouldn't pay to see me naked with Jean now?"

"Oh come on. You're...you're you."

She rolled her eyes and looked down, "Yeah...I'm me..."

Logan pulled her chin up to look at him, "...and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. Why do you think I keep coming back here, darlin'? I come back for you. You're the first and only friend I've made in almost two decades and for an asshole like me, that's somethin' special."

Marie blushed, "You are not an asshole."

"See? That's why you're my Marie. You're good for my ego."

Hours later, as the silence of a snowy December night settled over the X mansion, Marie lay on Logan's bed, curled into his muscular form. His arms were firmly wrapped around her as he spooned up behind her, happily nuzzling his face into her hair.

* * *

After being lucky enough to avoid an awkward morning wake up, Marie and Logan didn't have the chance to spend any time together until the following afternoon, when some of the last students were being picked up by their parents to go home for the holiday.

He glanced at her out the window as she said goodbye to her friends, then joined her in the parlor, "How's it goin'?"

She smiled brightly at him, obviously still riding the blissful wave of sleeping in his arms the previous night, "Great! That was the last of the students and staff who were leavin', so we're workin' on a skeleton crew til after the new year."

"Please tell me Scott was part of the holiday exodus."

Marie laughed, "Actually, he and Jean are spending a very intimate Christmas in the professor's mountain cabin. They left this morning."

Logan smirked, "Santa must've gotten my list early this year."

"Despite what the you inside my head says, he's not all that terrible."

He sighed and began walking toward the kitchen, "Whatever you say, kid...so just two days til Christmas. Ya ready for this year's Wolverine gift extravaganza?"

"Hell yeah. You?"

Logan rubbed his hands together, "Oh yeah, but first...dinner."

"Whaddya have a taste for?" she asked as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Meat. Preferably barbecue."

Marie hesitated briefly before directing him to the only and best barbecue restaurant near the mansion.

When they got there, the woman working as hostess widened her eyes and hugged Marie, "Hey girl! Where you been? How's everything?"

"School's been kickin' my ass, but nothin' new. How are you? How are the boys?"

The woman, who Marie later referred to as 'Amy', rattled on about how her sons were doing and how the restaurant had been. Logan wondered why the hell she was bothering to tell Marie about all this stuff, but he brushed it off as they sat in a booth and got handed their menus.

As he looked over the menu that featured meat, meat and more meat, he smirked and laughed, "Kid, I think you picked the perfect place."

"Yeah, trust me...the food here is amazing. I'll be right back, gotta go to the ladies room. Cold you order me a sweet tea?"

Logan nodded, then looked back down at the menu as he continued contemplating his food decision.

_Pork ribs? Beef ribs? T bone steak? Ribeye steak? Roast Beef? Oh my..._

Just as he was deciding to get the sampler platter, a waitress came over to take his drink order, "What'll ya have, hon?"

He glanced up at her, "I'll have a beer...whatever ya got on tap and Marie-"

The waitress cut him off, "Marie! Marie D'Ancanto? She's here with you? Where is the doll?"

"Uh...she's in the bathroom. How do you know Marie?"

The waitress, whose name tag read 'Dawn' smiled and put a hand on her hip, "She worked here off and on for six months! She said she was savin' for somethin' important. Marie was the sweetest thing. She covered for any of us whenever we were sick...hell, she made it possible for Amy to actually have a maternity leave. Usually waitresses don't get that kinda luxury. She worked Amy's shifts and only kept the tips, but gave her the actual paycheck. Marie is really amazing."

Logan nodded slowly then looked up just as Marie approached the table and favored Dawn with a hug. After some small talk, Dawn took their orders and disappeared into the kitchen.

"So you worked here?" he asked.

"Yeah. It wasn't a big deal. I just needed the extra cash."

Logan raised a brow, "What I sent you wasn't enough? Did you get my last letter?"

Marie nodded, "Yes, but isn't there some sort of rule of etiquette about buying someone's Christmas presents with their own money?"

His jaw dropped, "You worked here because of me?"

She nodded sheepishly and looked down as Dawn set their drinks on the table and scurried away, "I wanted to make your Christmas special-and I know it's not about the presents, but I like to know I'm giving you something you're really gonna love. I wanna know you're excited and happy because of me."

If only she knew that every time she smiled, laughed or touched him, he _was_ happy and excited.

He reached across the table and placed a hand on top of hers, "Kid...you shouldn't have-"

"Yes. I should have. You've saved my life, Logan...more than once. You've been there for me when no one else was. You take care of me...you care. I can't put a price tag on that."

Logan sat back and cleared his throat, desperately trying to reign in the stampede of intense emotion building in his chest. He didn't say much for the remainder of their meal. He only stared at her and favored her with a tame smile every few moments.

Marie didn't know what to make of that, but figured it had something to do with the fact that no one had ever showed him so much love and consideration before.

When they got back to the mansion, he stopped the car and watched as she started to open her door. She glanced back at him, "You're not coming inside?"

He stared at her for a long while before gently brushing a wild strand of white hair out of her eyes, "You go on, darlin'...gonna have a quick smoke."

Marie smiled and nodded, "OK. See you tomorrow?"

"You better believe it."

She leaned over and favored him with a sweet, yet lingering kiss on his cheek before slipping out of the car and heading into the mansion. Logan sat there, stunned, touching the spot on his cheek where her soft lips had touched.

That night, as he sat on the front doorstep, smoking his cigar, he thought of all he'd been through with Marie and how wonderful and resilient she had been.

He thought about her selflessness, her beauty and her unwavering loyalty to him. She was the perfect match for BOTH of his personalities.

The civilized Logan loved the fact that she was easy to talk to, fun to be around and beautiful.

The wild Wolverine liked the fact that she was young, healthy and loyal. She would give him cubs and it was highly unlikely that she'd ever betray him.

Logan sighed and lowered his head. He wondered if her hero worship of him had blossomed into something new and more meaningful...just as his need to protect her had evolved into a need to love her.

* * *

The next evening, during the professor's annual **'Not' **home for the holidays party, Logan sat next to Marie, watching 'A Christmas Story'. Well...she watched...he just stared at her.

The little sighs of joy and soft laughter she emitted were something he allowed himself to enjoy on a whole new level.

When it was time to go to bed, he was delighted when she invited him back to her room to talk and "hang out". He agreed and soon, he was leaning back against her headboard with her head on his chest and curled up against his body.

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Merry Christmas baby."

She shifted a little and murmured, "Merry Christmas."

The next morning, Marie woke up to Logan protectively cradling her as they slept in bed. She smiled brightly as she glanced toward the window, where the snow was falling heavily, blanketing the ground.

She nuzzled further into him and smiled, "Merry Christmas."

His lips brushed against her forehead just before she heard him murmur "Merry Christmas" back to her. She slipped off of the bed and went to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth.

When she came out, Logan was missing. She got dressed and quickly made her way to his room. He opened the door half dressed and drying his hair, "Hey...just caught me comin' out of the shower. Ready to do gifts?"

"Yes...but mine requires us to leave the room. I can't exactly carry it in here."

He raised a brow and pulled on his shirt, "Well then, you probably should get yours first."

He presented her with a small box first. When she opened it, she found a beautiful, white gold necklace with a sapphire pendant on it...her birthstone.

She covered her mouth and gasped, "Logan...this is beautiful...I love it."

Logan took it out of the box and moved behind her to put it on. He almost openly sighed as she moved her hair off of her neck, revealing a soft portion of skin he'd love to just lay kisses across.

He fastened the necklace to her neck and gently touched her shoulders, "I know you love my tags and all, darlin'...but you deserve a real piece of jewelry."

She smiled and touched the pendant and turned around to look into his eyes to reveal that she had shed a few, small tears of joy, "Thank you...it's amazing."

Logan picked up an envelope and handed it to her. It contained tickets to the Dave Matthews Band concert, while a third and final present was another designer bag, this time, from Louis Vuitton.

Again, she giggled, squealed and jumped up and down, all while he basked in the glow of her giddy gratefulness.

When she calmed, she took his hands, "Now...are you ready for yours?"

He nodded, "Sure."

Marie drug him all the way down to the garage door, where she made him close his eyes before she opened it. He did as he was told and soon heard her open the door, then push him in a few feet.

Logan heard her rush away from him, then announce, "Open your eyes!"

When he opened his eyes, he saw Marie standing next to a beat up old bike, which was clearly in need of plenty of TLC, but obviously had loads of potential. A closer look told him it was a classic Harley...

His mouth dropped open, "Fuck. Me. Sideways." Logan rushed over to the bike and circled it with an incredulous look on his face, "This is a Harley..." He took a closer look at the bike, "A 1978 FLH 1200 Electra Glide! Holy fuck Marie! Where did you-how did you-"

Logan gave up trying to speak and finally stopped running around the bike long enough to run both hands through his hair.

Marie bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling too hard, but it was no use. She giggled, "You like it? I know it's a wreck, but I know a place you can get parts for cheap and she doesn't really need too much work-"

She was suddenly quieted by Logan rushing across the room to take her face in his hands and press her lips against his. Despite her surprise, she wrapped her arms around him and hungrily returned the kiss, eagerly pressing her body against his.

When the kiss ended, he looked down into her eyes, "Sorry..."

Marie smiled shyly, "Don't be."

Logan cleared his throat and took a step back, but still held her within his deep, love filled gaze, "Where did you find this?"

"Craigslist...the owner just wanted it off her hands. She had a uncle who died and she was his only surviving relative, and, being the mechanic and biker buff he was, he had tons of random vehicles layin' around his property. This was one of the pieces he was workin' on..."

He looked back at the bike, then back into her eyes, "So this is why you were workin' at that restaurant?"

Marie nodded, "Yeah...I know how much you like bikes and figured you would enjoy tinkerin' around on your own..."

Logan smiled and shook his head, "You're too much."

"Really? I thought I was just enough."

He smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear, "You are, darlin'...you are."

"Merry Christmas, Logan."

Logan hugged her closed and breathed in her scent, "Merry Christmas, Marie..."

* * *

**OK. So, I know there wsa no dirty sex in this chap, but I'm leaving that for later. I want you to see a meaninful, loving relationship form between these two that isn't wholly consumed by the powerful Rogan sexual chemistry we all know and love. There will be plenty of sex in the next chapter, so don't worry about it! I hope you enjoyed the holiday fluffiness in this one!**


	3. All I Want for Christmas is You

Logan put the kickstand down on his, now fully restored, Harley that Marie had given him the previous year and ran a hand through his wild hair in a futile attempt to tame it after hours on the road.

He rushed into the mansion and looked around in hopes that he'd immediately see Marie, but instead, he was confronted with the sight of Scott making his way down the stairs with an annoyed scowl affixed to his lips.

Logan smirked, "Miss me, Scooter?"

"Logan...just in time for the holidays...as usual. Find what you were looking for?"

He raised his eyebrows at the fearless leader, "I'm makin' progress-"

Logan cut himself off when Marie appeared at the top of the stairs, looking as gorgeous as ever. They'd only been separated for eight weeks, but by the way he was looking at her, it may as well have been eight years.

During his last trip away from the mansion, he'd invited her to come along, but she told him that finding out about his past was a journey that she didn't want to intrude upon, so she packed him some food and sent him on his way.

After several moments of just staring at each other, Marie and Logan both broke into a run toward each other.

She jumped into his arms and kissed him without abandon. Logan eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her close, completely uncaring of who might be around.

As they broke apart, he heard Scott let out a small, annoyed groan. Despite the fact that he and Marie had been an item for the past eight months, not many people seemed to ever be able to get used to (or over) the fact that they were together.

They'd become an official "item" during an argument. It was very Logan/Marie-like.

He was arguing with her over going out with some creepy guy she'd met at the mall, when she yelled and threw her arms up to scream, "Everyone is still afraid of my touch! No one trusts my control! What better prospects do I have?"

Suddenly, he yelled "Me!", leaving her staring at him in wide eyed silence.

To emphasize his point, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, then laid a kiss for the ages on her lips.

He still smiles whenever he remembers how weak her knees went as he held her, kissing her and professing his desire for her.

Marie's voice brought him back from his flashback, "Scott...if you don't like the view, stop lookin'!"

Logan smiled and laid a butterfly kiss against her neck, "That's my girl...how you been, baby?"

As Scott skulked off, Marie turned her full attention back to her hunk o' boyfriend and pouted playfully, "I been missin' you. Find any new clues?"

He nodded, "Finally got into three mile island, found some left behind records there..."

She noticed the change in his demeanor, "You wanna tell me about it later?"

Logan let out a sigh of relief. It was a wonderful thing to have a woman who knew him so well, "You read my mind, darlin'."

Marie smiled and took his hand, "Come on. Let's get you settled back in."

As soon as they got into the privacy of his room, they were making out on his bed like a couple of sexually frustrated teenagers...perhaps because they kinda were. Logan and Marie hadn't "gone all the way" yet.

They'd gotten to third base and had recently started engaging in oral sex, but Logan wanted to make sure they took things a little slow for her sake, much to both of their frustrations. Logan never thought that he could ever go without sex for so long, but for Marie...he'd do anything.

Now, eight months later, Marie was done with waiting and she was determined to make sure that one of his Christmas gifts came in the form of her this year.

As Logan's lips trailed down to her neck, she gasped and reached down to open his pants before wrapping her leg around his waist.

Logan murmured against her neck as he felt his erection brush against the soft skin of her thigh, "Oh god, Marie..."

"I need you, Logan..."

He slowly began to kiss his way down her body, but she grabbed his face and looked into his eyes, "Inside of me..."

Logan almost jumped for joy, but kept his calm, cool demeanor in tact. While he wanted to make sure Marie was completely comfortable and ready for sex, his body just wanted to get it on with her. He took a deep, shivering breath and looked at her, "You sure you're ready?"

Marie nodded eagerly as Logan let out a slow, steadying breath, "I wanna plan somethin' special for us...I just need you to wait til Christmas eve, OK?"

She pouted, "But that's a whole two days away."

Logan slowly lifted himself off of her and straightened out his clothes, "Trust me, baby...I feel your pain, but your first time isn't gonna happen with my pants hangin' off around my ankles and you hiking your skirt up. It's gonna be beautiful, just the way you deserve."

He kissed her lips and stood to go to the bathroom. She smiled and looked after him, "Where are you going?"

"To dip myself in an ice bath."

* * *

Two days had never gone by slower, but when it finally had, Marie and Logan were practically buzzing in anticipation.

They sat at the _'Not'_ home for the holidays party, continuously glancing at the clock and attempting to make small talk with the other residents of the mansion. Marie took her eyes off of Logan for a brief moment to go to the kitchen to grab some more cookies for the children. When she returned, he was gone.

She walked over to Jubilee, "You see Logan leave?"

Jubilee grinned knowingly and nodded, "I think he went to the bathroom or somethin...or maybe a smoke. What's a matter Roguey? Can't let him outta your sight for a few minutes?"

Marie playfully shoved her friend, then went about her business. It would be no surprise if Logan was out enjoying a nice cigar.

After several minutes of watching movies and socializing, she realized that Logan had yet to reappear in the room.

Worried, she made her way to the front door step. When she found no one there, she headed up to his room.

When she opened the door, she saw candles lit throughout the entire room, which was littered with rose petals. Her boyfriend sat on the bed, shirtless and holding a single red rose.

He stood and walked over to her, offering her the flower, "I wondered when you were gonna come find me..."

Marie smiled, "This is so gorgeous."

"Compared to you, it's nothin'."

She blushed as he took her hand and led her to the bed, where he slowly undressed her until she stood naked before him.

When she started to cross her arms across her chest in an effort to hide part of her naked body, he grabbed her hands and shook his head, "Please...lemme see you...you're beautiful baby."

Marie smiled and reached over to unbutton his pants in an effort to rid him of the only article of clothing that kept him from joining her.

Soon, they stood before each other, completely naked. Logan took a step forward and pulled her body against his as his lips found hers for a loving, gentle kiss that soon became heated and passionate.

He picked her up and laid her on the bed before trailing kisses from her neck, down her chest and down her stomach. When he reached the apex of her thighs, he gently parted her knees and dipped his face in to begin softly licking her slit.

Marie was wet and writhing from his attentions. He smirked satisfactorily and climbed back up her body.

He stared down at her, "Are you ready, baby?"

She nodded as she reached down and lined his cock up with her entrance. He gently and slowly pushed forward, hissing at the sensation of her impossibly tight channel gripping onto his erection.

Marie gasped and arched when he broke her barrier. He stilled himself and closed his eyes as he panted and rested his forehead against hers in an attempt to keep his body under control. She was so tight...he wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as he could...

After a few moments of holding his entire length inside of her, he slowly began moving in and out of her, making them both moan in pleasure. Marie wrapped her arms around him and hooked her legs over the back of his thighs, wanting to touch as much of his body as she possibly could.

Logan gently stroked her cheek and looked into her eyes, "Relax baby..."

She bit her lip, "Sorry...I don't know how-"

He shushed her with a gentle kiss, "Don't worry darlin'...I'll teach you everything you wanna know."

Logan moved his lips down to suckle on her neck as he continued thrusting into her. He loved feeling her body react to his as they made love. He felt wholly connected to her...he'd never felt that with anyone before.

She began rolling her hips upwards, making him groan in approval as he felt himself slip deeper and deeper inside of her.

Logan kissed her passionately as he grabbed her thigh and kneaded her soft flesh, hearing her whimper and cry beneath him.

As Marie shivered in preparation for her orgasm, Logan increased his speed and intensity, successfully driving them both over the edge. He cried out against her neck and panted before allowing his body to slowly relax in the after math of their love making.

Marie breathed heavily and laid soft kisses over his face before sighing contentedly and holding him close. She heard him whisper, "I love you, Marie..."

A soft sigh escaped her lips, "Logan...I love you too."

"You havin' a good Christmas?"

She giggled softly and nodded, "Absolutely. I don't think any gift you've ever gotten me could match this..."

Logan looked into her eyes and brushed her hair out of her face, "Same here, darlin'...same here."

* * *

**Review please! I didn't focus on any material gifts because of the fact that Logan and Marie gave each other the gifts of themselves to each other and that, fellow Rogan-ers, is priceless! :-)**


	4. Christmas Bells Are Ringing

"Marie, would you quit lookin'? You're not gonna find it!" Logan grumbled as he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her away from the dresser.

He briefly distracted her with a kiss, but she jumped away and shook her head, "I bet you hid it in the closet!"

She was on the hunt for her Christmas surprise and she was not giving up. Marie knew Logan had been cage fighting incessantly for more than half of the year in an attempt to raise money for what he called, "the biggest Christmas surprise yet".

Seeing that, in the past, he'd already bought her a laptop, MP3 player, two designer purses, jewelry and front row seats to her favorite concert...she knew this one had to be HUGE. Suddenly, she was like a kid at Christmas again, hunting through closets and rummaging through dressers in an effort to find, and shake, the wrapped presents that she was sure Logan had hidden somewhere in the room.

Logan tried to spare her the energy by promising her that the gifts were not anywhere she thought they were...but she refused to believe that. He would never lie to her about anything else...but to keep her from spoiling her annual Christmas surprise, he'd tell stories til his nose started growing.

Exhausted, she gave up and crossed her arms as she stood in the middle of the room, "Fine! You win!"

He smirked and pulled her to him, "You'll be glad I waited, darlin'. That, I can promise you."

As he kissed her, he wondered if she felt the budge in his denim jacket pocket...

That's where her present was. That's where it had been for weeks. He was too nervous to leave it anywhere...too paranoid to hide it, so he kept it on him and often found himself reaching inside of his pocket to hold the small box in his hand.

* * *

Logan laid on his side on the bed the day before Christmas Eve, waiting for Marie to get out of the shower and get dressed so that they could run some last minute errands for the **'Not'** home for the holidays party the next night. When she opened the door to the bathroom, his cock jumped in his jeans.

She tossed the towel aside and went to the dresser to grab some clothes out as Logan hungrily eyed her from across the room.

Did this woman honestly think she could get away with walking around naked in front of him?

Marie was pulling a pair of panties and some socks out of her top drawer when she suddenly felt Logan's hand run up the inside of her thigh. Her eyes immediately closed in ecstasy as she let her held fall back and whispered his name.

_"Perfect_", he thought. She was ready and wanting it...just like he was.

He ran a hand up her back and used it to gently bend her over the dresser before slowly easing his middle finger into her tight hole. Marie couldn't help but buck back against his hand, forcing his finger deeper into her slick depths.

She bit her lip in anticipation as she heard the clanking of his belt and the unzipping of his pants...she loved it when he took her like this...

After teasing her with the head of his cock for a few, torturous moments, he shoved his entire length inside of her, making both of them gasp in pleasure. A low growl escaped Logan's lips as he gathered her hair in one of his hands and began fucking her in long, deep strokes.

His other hand reached underneath her to grasp her breast and tweak her nipple, sending shivers up her spine as he continued steadily increasing his speed.

Marie gripped onto the dresser and whispered through clenched teeth, "Fuck me...harder."

Logan grunted in agreement and grasped her hips before roughly snatching her ass back against his pelvis. She moaned in pleasure and bit her bottom lip as he fucked her harder and faster, her body jerking with every powerful thrust he favored her with.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me!"

He pumped into her desperately, knowing he didn't have long before he lost it completely, "Gaaaah! Shit Marie...are you close? I can't last much longer baby..."

Just as he finished talking, she exploded and slammed her fist down on the dresser with force that surprised even Logan, "YES! OH GOD!"

Logan released the tidal waves that had been building inside of him and threw his head back, yelling her name in worshipful reverence.

They stood, connected and frozen in place for several moments before they disengaged from each other. He turned her around and kissed her lovingly on the lips, "Love you."

"Love you too baby..."

After getting cleaned up, Logan left the room to go downstairs to wait for her...not trusting himself to stay in the room with her as she dressed. He was sure he'd try to sneak another quickie in if he kept staring at her bare ass.

Just as Marie rounded the corner on the lower level, she saw Logan kneeling down in front of a few of the small children, talking to them.

She furrowed her eyebrows, immediately noting how out-of-character it was for him to be talking to the young children.

When he spotted Marie, he hurried toward her and took her hands in an effort to steer her away from the group of kids, "Hey, you ready to go?"

Marie nodded and started to point to the young children behind them, "Yeah but what was-"

"Nothin'...you know they're always gettin' in trouble round the holidays. Had to remind them that Santa Clause makes me hand out the coal for bad kids."

She laughed and shook her head, "You're gonna make a very scary father some day."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "You wanna make me a father some day?"

Marie blushed a little and nodded, "I think I could be persuaded..."

He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her neck, "I'm the master of persuasion, baby...haven't you heard?"

She playfully pushed him off of her and yanked him toward the door, "You keep this up, we'll never leave!"

The following evening, Logan was acting jittery before the party. He actually got dressed in a shirt that wasn't plaid and wore new jeans...a feat not many would have paid attention to, but Marie noticed immediately.

Luckily for his plan, Marie was taking forever to get ready to come downstairs, so he called into the bathroom, "Is it OK if I meet you down there?"

"Sure. I'll be down in a few!"

He let out a sigh of relief and reached into his pocket to clutch the box...tonight was going to be unforgettable.

When Marie walked downstairs, the great room was unusually quiet. When she entered, about ten of the younger children stood by the fire, dressed in red and green sweaters. Logan stood in the middle of the room, while the rest of the residents stood by the walls, watching in intense anticipation.

Marie smiled confusedly, "What's going on?"

Logan walked over and fully turned her to face the children, "They put something together for you...I think you're gonna love it."

After the children performed a rendition of "I'll Be Home for Christmas", Logan kissed her ear and handed her a small box. Her breath hitched in her throat as she slowly opened the box to find... "Earrings..."

Logan raised a brow, "You don't like them?"

Marie shook her head and let out a steadying breath, "No...No, I love them. They're beautiful...I guess I just...thought...nothing. These are gorgeous. Thank you, baby."

Logan cocked his head to the side, "You thought I was going to propose like this?" He shook his head and let out a little 'tisk' sound.

He slowly walked back over to where the children's choir stood, "I think I'd rather propose as little cherubs sang your favorite song in the background."

Suddenly, the children began singing "Happy Ever After in Your Eyes"...her favorite song. Marie gasped and looked at Logan, who nonchalantly began circling her, "...and I'd probably have to ask the professor's permission for your hand..."

The professor suddenly spoke up with twinkling eyes and a merry voice, "You've got it."

Marie covered her mouth with both hands and laughed as tears began to well in her eyes...is what she thinks is happening, happening?

"...And..." Logan lowered himself to one knee in front of her, "...I'd get down on one knee in front of a bunch of people who only know me as the tough-as-nails Wolverine...just to show you how much I love you...how much I need you...and to tell you how grateful I am for accepting me and loving me for who I am."

Tears were streaming down her face by now. Logan let out a deep breath and reached into his pocket, "...then...last, but not least...I'd give you this ring and ask you to make me the happiest, mutant, man, and living creature on the planet...by agreeing to be my wife."

He didn't have to wait long for an answer. Marie screamed "yes" and fell to her knees with him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid quick, loving kisses over his lips and face. Applause erupted from the room as the children's choir began singing "Ode to Joy".

Marie laughed and wiped at her eyes when she finally stopped kissing Logan long enough to look into his eyes. He smiled widely, "Do you wanna put your Christmas present on?"

She nodded eagerly as he slipped on the antique cut, two carat ring. He must've been saving up for this Christmas longer than she thought.

For the rest of the night, Logan and Marie were busy accepting well wishes and showing off her ring. After the festivities were said and done, Marie and Logan were walking back to their room with smiles that refused to relent plastered on their faces.

Marie laid on the bed and watched her fiance lovingly undress her from the waist down. He kissed her thigh and whispered against her flesh, "So what kinda wedding do you want, baby?"

"One where, at the end of it, I'm married to you."

He chuckled and crawled up her body to lay a kiss against her collar bone, "I meant...when...where...you want it to be spring in the garden or somethin'?"

She shook her head and looked at him, "I want it to just me us and our closest friends...in a forest clearing...maybe find a nice old barn that's been renovated..."

Logan kissed her and gently took her hand, "Whatever you want..."

Marie smiled, "Thanks baby...you know, this is probably the best Christmas yet."

"Ya think?"

"I know."

Logan looked into her eyes, "I promise they'll only get better."

* * *

**Say it with me everyone...ready? 1...2...3..."AWWWWWW"!**

**Review please! Did you like the proposal?  
**


	5. A Special Christmas Delivery

While Logan was assisting some of the children and Storm in decorating the tree, Marie sat in the corner of the room, doing her best not to look as exhausted and sick as she felt. Halfway through it, he walked over to where she was sitting and kneeled in front of her, "You OK, darlin'?"

She forced a good natured smile to her face, "I'll be alright. Just a little headache, that's all."

He sighed and gently ran a thumb over her forehead to check her temperature, "You don't have a temperature, but..." he sniffed the air around her, "...you don't smell right."

Marie let out a brief, soft laugh, "I thought you promised not to do that anymore."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Sorry baby, but if you're not feelin' good, I'm gonna do what I can to find out why...now lemme get you off to bed."

As he started to attempt to help her up, she giggled and swatted his hands away, "Cut it out! I'm fine! I'll go see if Jean can give me somethin'. Help Storm...looks like those kids are about to start climbing the tree."

He smiled and kissed her, "Love you..."

She kissed him back and walked away as butterflies erupted in her stomach...she may have _felt_ sick, but she had a feeling she wasn't actually ill...

Marie honestly couldn't get down to the med lab fast enough.

After visiting the med lab and swearing Jean to secrecy, Marie returned to the great room feeling as though she'd unearthed the world's best, most precious treasure. She was practically vibrating in anticipation.

Marie wanted to tell him right then and there, but she realized she had an opportunity to make their Christmas a little more interesting. He'd been stressing about what to get her this year and insisted on making her gift perfect...little did he know...he'd already given her the greatest gift in the world.

* * *

Logan gently crawled up behind his wife as she laid in their bed, already asleep for the night.

Lately, she was too exhausted to stay up past ten, so Logan had to literally race her to bed if he wanted to have sex. Tonight, he had lost the race.

Marie moaned inaudibly and shifted beneath his touch, but did not wake as he kissed her neck. Logan sighed and brushed her hair from her forehead to stare at her face as she laid there, peaceful and serene.

Their wedding took place seven months ago, and it was the most beautiful day of their lives. They found a gorgeous field that had an old barn and decided to just get married in the middle of it during early Spring. She wore a flowing white dress and a tiara made of freshly picked flowers...she looked completely breath taking.

The professor, Storm and Jubilee were the only ones who had the opportunity to witness their special day, and Logan was relieved that Marie didn't want a huge circus of a wedding.

Every day since then had been wonderful.

At first, he was concerned their relationship might get stale because he'd never been with a woman for as long as he was with Marie, but every day was as fresh as their first and he could honestly say that he loved her now more than ever.

He sighed and laid a last soft kiss on her cheek, then covered her up with a blanket and laid back in bed with his hands behind his head.

Christmas would be here soon...and he was still at a complete loss for what to get her. He already bought her a new designer bag and sunglasses, but somehow, it just didn't seem to be enough.

Their Christmases together were supposed to be epic...and since he'd performed the mother of all "one ups" last Christmas by proposing to her, he was in desperate need of an idea that would appropriately follow that act.

Marie noticed him stressing about it weeks ago and told him that she was fine with getting nothing at all. She claimed she wanted an understated Christmas because her surprise to him this year was "really special", so Logan attempted to quiet his troubled mind and enjoy the season...as Marie had suggested.

On top of his stress over Christmas gifts, he was noticing that Marie just wasn't herself. Obviously, the constant exhaustion worried him, but the fact that her appetite seemed to all but disappear over night worried him.

He secretly visited WebMD and immediately regretted that mistake. The stupid website had him convinced Marie had everything from cancer to an iron deficiency.

Logan decided to take his concerns to Jean while she was in the med lab one afternoon. Jean smiled politely as she briefly glanced up from her work on her laptop, "Hey Logan, what are you doing down here? Everything alright?"

He nodded and awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets, "Yeah...I'm fine, but...something's up with Marie."

She blinked rapidly and stuttered slightly, "Marie? Have you guys talked? You guys should probably talk."

"Talk? Wha-this isn't a problem we have in our marriage. I'm concerned about her. She's been tired, no appetite...her body temperature's doin' weird stuff..and she smells different..."

Jean scratched her forehead and turned away from him, "Logan, I've seen her already and I can assure you that she is fine. Completely, totally healthy."

"Then what's wrong with her?"

She continued puttering around in the lab in an effort to keep from looking into his eyes, "She's fine. Sometimes, stuff happens and we don't feel our best. It'll pass."

Logan stood there for a moment with his arms crossed across his chest, scrutinizing her, but soon, he allowed himself to relax and leave the room.

As soon as Jean was sure his ridiculously strong ears were far enough away, she snatched out her cell phone and called Marie.

"Hello?"

Jean whispered into the phone, "Marie? It's Jean."

"Oh hey...what's up?"

"Logan was just down here-"

Marie shrieked into the phone, "He was what?"

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything. He's concerned about your recent sickness...but luckily for you, he's thick headed, so he doesn't suspect anything...yet."

Marie let out a deep breath, "Alright...thanks for the heads up."

Jean bit her bottom lip, "Maybe you should tell him. It's been almost a month."

"No! I have his Christmas surprise all planned out! I can't ruin it now!"

Jean sighed, "Fine...but just know he's snooping around."

* * *

On Christmas Eve, when they were in the kitchen with the rest of the faculty getting ready for the 'Not' home for the holidays party, Logan offered Marie some egg nog, but she asked if it was spiked.

He laughed, "Is there any other way to drink egg nog, babe?"

Marie smiled nervously and set the cup down as soon as he turned his head.

She was going to do it tonight and poor Jean couldn't be happier. The telepath was not only having to keep a secret from Logan, who was the hardest person in history to lie to...but she was also having to keep the secret from her husband AND guard her thoughts around the professor to make sure she didn't accidentally project around him.

When Logan left the room, Jean walked over to Marie and whispered through a tight smile, "I don't know how much longer I can hold this..."

"Just another couple of hours, I promise."

Jean let out a breath, "Oh thank god..."

They both jumped when Logan suddenly reappeared behind them, "Thank god for what?"

Jean and Marie looked at each other and stuttered, "For...uhm..."

"For...Christmas! With friends and family! Cheers!" Jean raised her glass of spiked egg nog then downed it quickly. She coughed a little and looked down at her cup, "It's a...it's a little strong..."

Logan watched her suspiciously then nodded before slowly taking her cup away from her, "Yeah...I think you've had enough...where's Scott?"

Jean nodded, "I'll go find him."

Before Logan could get another word out, Jean was gone, leaving him to look at his wife suspiciously. She flashed a sexy grin at him and kissed his cheek, "You almost ready for your Christmas surprise?"

He smirked and led her into the hallway, "Yeah. Hope you won't be too disappointed if my gifts aren't as epic as they've been in the past."

Marie was about to lean in for another kiss when the excited laughter and chattering of little children in the next room interrupted them. All of the adults who had been gathered in the kitchen went into the great room to find the children gathered around the professor, who was sitting beside the large, brightly lit Christmas tree.

The professor's calm voice interrupted the excited chatter, "Santa will be bringing you all plenty of gifts this evening after you go to bed, but first, we're all going to hear a story about the true meaning of Christmas...Bobby...if you would..."

Bobby obediently handed the professor a large book. Marie's mouth dropped open as she whispered to Logan, "Is that _'A Christmas Carol'_?"

"Shit...you think he's gonna read the whole thing?"

She shook her head, "No way..."

Marie knew that it would look bad if two staff members snuck out of a story telling that the professor seemed to be so devoted to...so they stayed there, feigning interest while Jean kept stealing nervous glances in Marie's direction.

Luckily, the professor did read an abridged version of the Dickens classic, but it was still long. To make matters worst, he asked each child what they felt the holidays were truly about.

Marie raised her hand, "Professor...maybe we should let the children get their cookies and hot cocoa then get to bed?"

The professor gave her a brief smile, "Oh it's not too late...I think Santa's still a while away."

Logan groaned and rubbed a hand down his face, "I need a beer."

Before they knew it, the QA session had morphed into a super long, ridiculous story telling session in which the children told every single Christmas story imaginable (and unimaginable).

Marie raised a hand, "Professor, we really should-"

"Just a moment Marie...the children are almost done."

She suddenly jumped up, "Look! I have been waiting for a whole month to tell my husband that I'm pregnant at precisely midnight on Christmas Eve and this little impromptu story session is ruining it!"

The entire room fell quiet as every jaw hit the floor...including Logan's. Marie immediately realized what had popped out of her mouth as she turned around to look at her wide eyed husband.

_Shit...is he happy? Is he mad?_

He slowly stood and stared at her, "You're...you're...pregnant?"

Jean suddenly shrieked and threw her hands up triumphantly...almost as if she was letting out a breath that she'd been holding for a month, "With twins!" Marie's eyes widened as she snapped her head to look at Jean, who'd finally gotten a hold of herself and cleared her throat, "Sorry...sorry."

Tears began welling in Marie's eyes as she rushed from the room, "Perfect! It's ruined now!"

She stomped up to their bedroom and slammed the door, sobbing as she plopped down on the bed and pulled the little box she was planning on giving Logan out of her nightstand. Marie opened it to find the positive pregnancy test she was going to give Logan as his big surprise and wiped at her eyes...too bad the surprise was ruined.

Logan suddenly poked his head through the door, "Uh...baby?"

She looked up at him with wet eyes, "Christmas is ruined."

He entered the room and closed the door behind him before sitting down beside her. There was a long moment of silence before he looked into her eyes, "Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?"

Marie furrowed her eyebrows, "You don't think Christmas is ruined?"

Logan shook his head and laughed as he pulled her into a hug, "I can't believe that you would even bother to think that my Christmas is ruined after you announce that you're...you're..."

"Pregnant."

"I know! I just...we're havin' a baby..._**two**_ babies" He grabbed her and hugged her as he laid repeated kisses across her face. He let out a breath and sat back, "A month? You waited a whole month to tell me you were pregnant while I was goin' crazy, thinkin' you were sick?"

Marie smiled at his excitement, obviously relieved at his reaction to the news, "I know and I'm sorry. I just wanted to make it special for you."

"Marie...if you'd told me you were pregnant while I was on the toilet, it woulda been the most special moment of my life...we're havin' twins! We're actually doubling the population of our family."

She nodded and stood with him, "I know. It was definitely a shock to me too."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her, "Twins..."

Marie nodded and let out a breath, "Twins."

Logan kissed her again, "Now I know why all that material shit didn't matter to you this Christmas."

She pulled him down onto the bed as they began undressing. When they were almost fully naked, he kissed down her body and stroked her belly before leaning in and whispering, "Merry Christmas..." before pressing a soft kiss to the spot where his two children were growing.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Christmas with the Rogan twins is coming! Please review!**


	6. A Home for Christmas

Marie blinked her eyes open as Logan gently shook her shoulder. She smiled up at him before looking down at the two infants still latched onto each of her breasts as they laid on the Boppy pillow in her lap.

They were finally asleep.

Luckily, they were feeding together only once in the middle of the night. It was a welcome change from their exhausting, off kilter schedule of random feedings throughout the night.

Logan smiled back at her and gently reached down to pluck his sleeping son out of her arms while she stood with their daughter. They took the children back to their cribs and laid them down before Logan kissed her head and guided her back to bed.

She curled into her husband and sighed as she began falling back into sweet, welcome slumber.

Their fraternal twins were born on a hot summer day after a surprisingly pleasant pregnancy. Marie had some morning sickness, back aches and intense exhaustion, but she glowed the entire time...at least, that's what Logan told her.

Soon after finding out that his wife was expecting, Logan realized that cage fighting was no longer an acceptable line of employment for a family man, so, with an investment from the professor, he started his own, small construction company that soon began burgeoning as a result of his unparalleled work ethic.

His first employees were a few of the teenaged boys from the school. After the initial, small projects, the only kids that survived his intense work pace and growliness were Piotr and John.

Surprisingly enough, the two became priceless assets as more projects began pouring in and as Marie's pregnancy progressed.

Around week 34 of her pregnancy, she began experiencing contractions, but the doctors claimed that it was normal since she was carrying twins. As a precaution, she was placed on bed rest. Two and a half weeks later, she went into labor and the twins were born via c-section with Logan nervously looking on.

They named their son Aidan and their daughter Madeline.

Before having his own children, Logan swore that all babies were the same...kinda weird looking at the start and no personality. When his children were born, he quickly found out how wrong he was.

Aidan was a boy's boy who loved to be tickled and held up in the air so that he could experience the thrill of being up so high. He was turning out to be his father's kindred spirit.

Madeline was a slight anomaly. Marie was feminine, but it would be a stretch to say she was a girly girl...which is exactly what Madeline was. She hated being dirty at any time and was perfectly content to just lay there, looking gorgeous.

She had Logan's piercing hazel eyes, but everything else was Marie. Appearance wise, Aidan was a good mix of both parents. He had his mom's soulful brown eyes and his father's wild, dark hair.

The demanding schedule that arose from caring for (and breast feeding) two newborns forced Marie to transition from full time teacher to part time tutor at the school.

Their lives were now filled with dirty diapers, binkies, blankies, and boppies. On the off chance that they trusted someone to babysit the twins, they had the opportunity to sneak away from the mansion for a quiet dinner out and a quickie in the backseat of the car like two horny teenagers.

Poor Scott had no idea what they did when they borrowed his precious sports coupe.

On one particularly rare night, Marie and Logan had gone out for pizza while Storm and Jean were babysitting. Afterwards, they parked off of an abandoned road and began making out in the back seat.

After some maneuvering and head bumping, Marie got on top of him. As his teeth grazed her lips, he moved his hands beneath her skirt and began caressing the soft, luscious flesh of her ass.

As she ground against him, he let out a loud moan and yanked her panties to the side, "Baby...I need you now."

In response, Marie reached down and quickly unfastened his pants before pulling his member out and stroking it a few times. She gasped and moaned as she settled down on top of him.

Logan grabbed her ass and began moving her hips as she sensually rolled and rocked atop him. They rarely had the opportunity to have sex anymore, seeing that their infants slept barely fifteen feet from their bed.

After a few moments of ravenous, desperate love making, the sexually deprived parents were sated and panting as they collapsed against each other in the back seat of the car.

Just as they were preparing to disengage from each other, a knock on the window made them both jump. Logan almost released his claws, but the shine of the flashlight outside revealed that their inconvenient visitor was in fact, a police officer.

Marie dutifully rolled down the window, "Good evening, officer...what seems to be the problem?"

He raised a brow, "I need you both to step outta the car ma'am."

She cringed visibly before rolling up the window so that she and Logan could "readjust" themselves in order to be decent enough to talk to the cop.

Within seconds, they were standing outside of their vehicle as the officer shone a light on them, "I'm used to bustin' stupid teenagers out here tryin' to get lucky...but you two seem like you should be too old to be doin' stuff like this."

Logan let out a groan before leaning back against the car. He had a problem with authority, so he simply decided to stay quiet and let Marie handle this.

She sighed, "Sir, we're really sorry...it's not that big of a deal though, right?"

"Not that big of a deal? Ma'am...public indecency and lewd acts are always a big deal. How do I even know this wasn't a...paid arrangement?"

That earned him an angry growl from Logan. Marie put a gentle hand on her husband's arm before turning back to the cop, "This is not what that is."

"Oh really? Then what is it?"

Marie held up her left hand, "This is my husband. We have five month old twins at home and all four of us live in one room...ONE ROOM sir. The last moment I truly had alone with my husband was probably the day before our children were born. Now I don't know if you have a wife and children...but the poop...the sleep deprivation...the sore nipples, I can handle, but I can NOT handle not being able to fuck my sex on a stick husband for days...sometimes weeks at a time. I'm sorry that I broke the law, but I know if you were in the same boat, you'd find a tree, dark alley or some place to bang your wife without fear that a it will be interrupted by the cries of an infant!"

The dumbstruck officer stuttered a bit as he looked between the two of them. Logan just shook his head and smirked as the officer cleared his throat, "Uhm...well...alright...carry on, ma'am...sir...Happy Holidays."  


* * *

Everyone was healthy and happy...and ridiculously cramped.

Their one room living arrangement wasn't a huge inconvenience until the twins started requiring separate cribs. For the first nine weeks of their life, they laid curled together in the same crib, almost as if they were in the womb still. But eventually, they began moving in their sleep, bumping into each other and accidentally waking each other up, so Logan brought in an extra crib.

It was getting very crowded with two cribs, a changing table, two baby swings and a growing collection of clothes and toys in their 400 square foot room. They really noticed their lack of space in the morning.

Everyone woke up between 4 and 5 in the morning to get ready for the day. Logan showered while Marie fed the twins, then Logan came back out to change and dress the babies while she had the opportunity to shower.

By the time she was dressed, he'd kiss his family goodbye and head off to his construction sites to put out fires and growl at contractors. Although Marie hated having to choose between being stuck in their tiny room all day or toting the twins and their belongings all the way down the stairs to the great room, she never complained.

Now, they were just a week away from Christmas, and the only thing Marie truly desired for their favorite holiday was more room for her family, but she wasn't willing to bother her husband for more than he already gave. He was already pulling twelve hour days, then coming home and helping her with the twins, he was obviously busting his ass to pay for mounting expenses that raising two infants required.

The closer they got to Christmas, the more hours he seemed to work and the more demanding projects seemed to get. She often wondered why...  


* * *

Finally, it was Sunday and Marie was enjoying the sight of her husband laying on the bed beside their twins as they cooed and giggled. He gently played with their feet and bellies.

"What do you want for Christmas this year, darlin'?" he asked as he lifted their son onto his lap.

"Hmmm..." she murmured thoughtfully. "Maybe for Maddy and Aidan to sleep through the night..."

Logan laughed, "I'll put that in our list to Santa. How about something I can deliver on, hm?"

Marie giggled and shrugged as she walked over and laid beside Maddy, who was still happily cooing on the bed beside where Logan sat, "Uhm...I dunno. It's our first Christmas as a family...so I don't need anything but all of us together."

Logan nodded, "Well, I'll make it happen darlin'...I might have to work a couple of hours on Christmas Eve-"

"What? Oh no...honey, please!"

He leaned over and quieted her with a kiss, "I'm sorry babe, but I got some pretty important projects goin' on right now."

"Are they at least payin' you more? You've been workin' all these extra hours and it just doesn't seem to be helpin' us out financially."

Logan brushed her hair out of her eyes, "I promise...everything I'm doin' is gonna make our lives better."

She watched him as he took Aidan over to the changing table. She only hoped that his work didn't ruin their family Christmas.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Logan got up early as usual and left to handle some last minute work projects that just couldn't wait until after the holiday.

That afternoon, Marie got the twins dressed in their special Christmas outfits and answered the door as Jean knocked, "Hey! We're starting some movies downstairs. Was just coming to see if you needed help transporting the twins down."

Marie let out a sigh of relief, "Yes! Absolutely...thank you!"

As Jean picked up Madeline and helped Marie gather up their things. Jean knew they wouldn't be able to hold everything, so she used her powers to guide the Boppy chairs to their destination in the great room.

"Everything alright Marie? You seem a little down."

She sighed, "Logan...he had to work today...I only hope he makes it home in time for the party tonight."

Jean seemed to almost suppress a giggle before clearing her throat, "Oh...Marie. I'm sure it'll be alright."

Marie shrugged as she sat down, "I hope so."

Jubilee bounded over to Marie and held out her arms for Aidan, "Come 'ere buddy!"

Marie surveyed the room after handing her son off, "Where's Piotr and John? Oh no...Logan took them to work with him too?"

Jubilee and Jean exchanged looks, "Uhm...I guess."

Sure enough, Logan arrived home just as the students began helping set food out on the buffet table. Piotr and John were in tow.

The three of them looked tired and dirty, so they immediately went to shower, then quickly rejoined the party. Logan returned with their coats and the twins car seats.

Marie gave him an odd look, "What's goin' on?"

"I have somethin' I need to show you...and the twins need to see it too. Let's get their coats on."

Marie gave him a weird look, but soon obeyed as she put Madeline into her coat while Logan was busy getting Aidan in his. When the babies were strapped into their car seats, Marie noticed Jean and the professor smiling giddily as they watched them get ready to leave.

Minutes later, they were in the car, driving on a back road just near the mansion's property.

Logan looked at her, "Close your eyes, darlin'."

"What?"

"I want you to give you and the twins your Christmas gift now...now please...come on."

She smiled giddily and closed her eyes, "Fine."

Marie felt them drive for a little while longer, then sensed them stop. Logan got out of the car and rushed around to her side of the car, where he helped her out and positioned her in front of it.

"Alright darlin'...open."

Marie did, and before her stood a gorgeous, brick and stone two story house that was decorated for Christmas. A decorated tree stood in front of the bay window in the front of the house, while each of the other windows sported a single, battery operated candle that flickered. A large wreath welcomed potential guests into the home.

She turned around with a confused smile, "Um...whose house are we at?"

"Ours."

Marie's mouth dropped to the ground, "What?"

Logan smiled and threw his hands up, motioning toward the house, "It's all ours! All those extra hours...the money you haven't seen...it all went toward this house!"

She stuttered and took a slow, disbelieving step toward "their" house, "B-but...how! How did you afford this?"

"First...we're still on the professor's property, darlin'...secondly...remember that Mutant Health Care and Research center Hank was going to try to open with the Department of Mutant Affairs?"

Marie nodded as he continued, "He got the go ahead...and my company has the contract to build it..."

She blinked rapidly as she leaned against the car to catch her breath, "Wh-what does that mean?"

"It means that I was able to afford to build this house...and I'll be able to afford a lot more...I've been working on this for months! Come on...it's furnished."

Logan got the twins out of the car and carried them to the front door, giving Marie the privilege of opening the door to their home.

She gasped and covered her mouth as she looked around. She stood in a cozy foyer with hardwood floors. Directly in front of her stood a staircase, made out of hand carved wood. To her left was a family room with a large, stone fireplace and practical, comfortable furniture. The modest sized Christmas tree she saw from the window was a perfect, picturesque sight beside the gorgeous fireplace.

To her right was a dining room with a table already set for dinner. As Logan took the twins out of their carseats, she ventured through the dining room and into the kitchen, where she found a gourmet kitchen with granite counter tops, a double oven and stainless steel appliances.

A further exploration of the house revealed a fully furnished upstairs level, including a nursery for the twins located just next door to a master suite that had a king sized bed and their own bathroom with double sinks and a separate shower and tub. By the time they reached the twin's playroom, Marie was sobbing happily and barely able to stand. Logan put the twins down in their new cribs so that he could let his wife hug the living daylights out of him.

Through her happy sobs, he heard her attempt to speak, "I don't know how you keep doing this but every time...you make Christmas better...every single time...you're wonderful!"

He kissed her, "I want you and the kids to have everything, baby...we all deserve a place where we can be a family."

When she calmed enough, they each took one of their children in their arms and walked back downstairs to where their first family Christmas tree stood. They sat down on the couch and just stared at it in silence for several moments. As their babies fell asleep against their chests, Logan looked over at Marie and mouthed "Merry Christmas" to her.

She smiled and mouthed, "I love you..."

* * *

**Please review everyone! We're getting closer to Christmas! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to write!**


End file.
